jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Multiplex
A multiplex is a throw where two or more objects are thrown from one hand at the same time. Types of multiplexes In a stacked multiplex, all the objects are thrown to the same hand (either all of them cross to the other hand or none of them cross). In a split multiplex, some objects are thrown to the right hand and some to the left hand. In a sliced multiplex, one of the objects is passed straight into the other hand. Multiplex throws are sometimes called duplexes, triplexes, quadruplexes, quintuplexes, etc., depending on the number of objects that are thrown from one hand. A squeeze catch is a reverse multiplex throw - more than one object is caught in one hand at the same time. World records Every throw in a multiplex record must involve the same number of objects. For example, a duplex record must consist of only duplexes, with no other kinds of throws in between. For a record to be listed on this page, the number of objects used must be greater than twice the number of objects involved in each throw. The minimum number of objects allowed is 5 for duplex records, 7 for triplex records, 9 for quadruplex records, 11 for quintuplex records, 13 for sextuplex records, and 15 for septuplex records. Collecting begins when an object lands in a hand that was already holding the number of objects required for each throw in the pattern. Any object that leaves a hand after collecting has begun is considered to be dropped at the moment it's released, so no subsequent catches will be counted. Every catch of every object is counted while no drops have been made. Duplex world records with publicly available video evidence: *5 ball duplexes: 59 minutes and 14 seconds by Bill Coad in 2013 (video) *6 ball duplexes: 1 hour and 30 seconds by Patrick Pettersson in 2016 (video) *7 ball duplexes: 88 catches by Luca Pferdmenges in 2015 (video) *8 ball duplexes: 3 minutes and 13 seconds by Patrick Pettersson in 2016 (video) *10 ball duplexes: 210 catches by Patrick Pettersson in 2016 (video) *12 ball duplexes: 16 catches by Patrick Pettersson in 2016 (video) *7 ring duplexes: 16 catches by Lauri Koskinen in 2012 (video) *8 ring duplexes: 36 catches by Jean-Philippe Deltell in 2015 (video) *10 ring duplexes: 10 catches by isaacTR in 2010 (video) and Jean-Philippe Deltell in 2015 (video) *6 club duplexes: 96 catches by Ameron Rosvall in 2016 (video) *8 club duplexes: 8 catches by Ruslan Guseynov in 2014 (video) Unverified claims: *9 ball duplexes: 33 catches by Bruce Sarafian in 2008 (claim) *10 ball duplexes: ~1 minute by Mikhail Rudenko (claim) *12 ball duplexes: 32 catches? by Mikhail Rudenko in 1978 (claim) *5 club duplexes: 436 catches by Alvaro Palominos in 2004 (claim) *8 club duplexes: 16 catches Ben Thompson (claim) Triplex world records with publicly available video evidence: *7 ball triplexes: 6 minutes and 20 seconds by Andrea Borini in 2016 (video) *8 ball triplexes: 3 minutes and 19 seconds by Bill Coad in 2017 (video) *9 ball triplexes: 76 catches by Yosuke Matsumoto in 2016 (video) *7 ring triplexes: 30 catches by Jay Gilligan in 2016 (video) *8 ring triplexes: 27 catches by Michael Karas in 2017 (video) *9 ring triplexes: 9 catches by Michael Karas in 2013 (video) *7 club triplexes: 24 catches by Jonas Beauvais in 2010 (video) Unverified claims: *9 ball triplexes: ~360 catches by Yosuke Matsumoto (claim) *12 ball triplexes: 12 catches by Daniel Marden in 2007 (claim) and Bill Coad in 2007 (claim) Quadruplex world records with publicly available video evidence: *9 ball quadruplexes: 43 catches by Bill Coad in 2016 (video) *10 ball quadruplexes: 45 seconds by Bill Coad in 2016 (video) *11 ball quadruplexes: 24 catches by Bill Coad in 2017 (video) *12 ball quadruplexes: 24 catches by Bill Coad in 2016 (video) *9 ring quadruplexes: 36 catches by Tony Pezzo in 2014 (video) Quintuplex world records with publicly available video evidence: *11 ball quintuplexes: 30 catches by Bill Coad in 2016 (video) *12 ball quintuplexes: 30 catches by Bill Coad in 2016 (video) *15 ball quintuplexes: 25 catches by Bill Coad in 2017 (video) Sextuplex world records with publicly available video evidence: *13 ball sextuplexes: 30 catches by Bill Coad in 2017 (video) *14 ball sextuplexes: 30 catches by Bill Coad in 2017 (video) *15 ball sextuplexes: 24 catches by Bill Coad in 2017 (video) Septuplex world records with publicly available video evidence: *15 ball septuplexes: 28 catches by Bill Coad in 2017 (video) *16 ball septuplexes: 28 catches by Bill Coad in 2017 (video) Siteswap notation for multiplexing A multiplex throw is written in siteswap notation as two or more numbers in square brackets. 6 balls juggled in a 3 ball cascade (6 ball duplex stacks) would be written as 33. If the brackets for a multiplex contain a 2, it means one object stays in the hand instead of being thrown at that time, so it may not be an actual multiplex throw. If a multiplex contains a 1, it's a sliced throw. A 0 in multiplex notation can be ignored, so 30 can be simplified to 3. When working out the average of a multiplex siteswap to determine the number of balls in the pattern, the throws inside the brackets are added together but treated as one throw. So, 4323 = + 3 + 2 + 3 = 12. 12 / 3 (number of throws) = 4 ball pattern. A multiplex pattern can be made by combining two non-multiplex siteswaps. The 3 ball siteswap 423 and the 2 ball siteswap 330 combined give the 5 ball siteswap 43323. Since siteswaps can be rotated, 330 can also be read as 033 and 303 and thus, when combined with 423, give the 5 ball siteswaps 43233 and 43233 respectively. multiplex patterns by Bruce Sarafian]] See also *Multiplex patterns category on Juggle Wiki Category:Trick throws